This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We performed LC-MS analysis of AMAC-labeled heparin disaccharides on a Thermo-Finnigan LTQ-FT-mass spectrometer. A capillary reverse phase column was used for separation. In 6 experiments, no peaks corresponding to the expected masses were detected.